(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a single-shock-type rear wheel suspension device disposed so as to be displaced to one lateral side relative to a center portion in the vehicle widthwise direction of a motorcycle.
(Description of Related Art)
A motorcycle has been known in which a single-shock-type rear wheel suspension device, which couples the rear wheel to the vehicle body, is disposed so as to be displaced to one lateral side relative to a center portion in the vehicle widthwise direction (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-347450). The rear wheel suspension device has one end portion coupled to a motorcycle frame structure and the other end portion coupled to a swingarm, whereby shock received from a road surface by the rear wheel is absorbed. When the rear wheel suspension device is disposed so as to be displaced to one lateral side of the vehicle body as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-347450, mounting and maintenance of the rear wheel suspension device are facilitated, while a unique appearance can be obtained.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-347450, a U-shaped bracket, which is open to the rear, is fixed by welding to the main frame which forms the front half of a motorcycle frame structure, and via this bracket, a rear wheel suspension device is mounted to the motorcycle frame structure. In the space between a pair of arms of the U-shaped bracket which space is open to the rear, one end portion of the rear wheel suspension device is interposed and supported by means of a fastening member. The fastening member is inserted through the arms and that one end portion thereby to support the one end portion in the simple support manner or at both sides of the one end portion. For the necessity of firmly supporting the rear wheel suspension device, it is difficult to provide the U-shaped bracket at a position distanced from the main frame. Thus, the degree of freedom in offset of the rear wheel suspension device to a lateral side of the vehicle body is limited.